


Stand On The Horizon

by ourfreewill



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Crying Lucifer, Crying Michael, Crying author, Death, Depression, Don't Judge, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Honest, I agree, I'm Sorry, I'm tired, Infidelity, Liz said i was cruel, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Suicide, Triggers, depressing shit, frowny face indeed, graphic death, i should be the queen, i wrote this at 1 am, ish, like seriously, lots of death, this wasn't meant to be this sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer stood at the edge of the tide line. Every sip of the bottle, he took a step forward, towards the voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's like 1 am, I'm tired and wrote this. I really hope it's not too bad, but just in case be reassured I may rewrite at some point in time... but maybe not... all I know is that I need sleep.
> 
> The song is Stand On The Horizon by Franz Ferdinand.
> 
> I also swap tenses accidentally a lot, and since no one has proof checked this, I can kind of guarantee they will be at least one.

**How can I tell you I was wrong? When I am the proudest man ever born…**

The clouds hung low on that gloomy grey Tuesday. The sun low, beaming down across the waves.

**I stand on the horizon, I want to step across it with you. But when the sun’s this low, everything’s cold, on the line of the horizon.**

Lucifer stood at the edge of the tide line. Every sip of the bottle, he took a step forward, towards the voice.

**Come to me, oh won’t you come to me.**

Why is he here? It happened one month ago…

Michael was at work, and Lucifer was drunk yet again. He’d slipped into the habit because Michael was always at work. He practically lived there. Never making time for Lucifer, ever. Lucifer began to think maybe he was avoiding him, and that their five years - yes, five years - together just didn’t matter anymore. Lucifer however didn’t throw himself into work, he turned to the best stress reliever he knew. Alcohol.

This meant he was out at night - not that Michael would have noticed - and drank away his sorrows until he was cut off, and eventually thrown out.

Not that Michael ever noticed. Probably too busy screwing the intern, or in typical Michael fashion actually working and just ignoring Lucifer. He doesn’t know whether Michael just got bored with him, or fell out of love with him. They never had sex anymore, or even talked properly. Though in all honesty, Lucifer doesn’t get out of bed until nine, and usually it’s with a head-splitting hangover headache.

Unfortunately that in particular night - the one that went downhill fast enough to give you whiplash - Lucifer had been on one of his binges at a local bar, and some very cute guy had come up and started chatting him up. Lucifer, in his drunken stupor, had relented into this guy’s clutches and brought him home. After a passionate session in the bedroom, the sound of keys turning in the lock of the front door could be heard.

Lucifer’s mind was racing, “Shit. You’ve gotta go.”

The guy gave him a confused look, until he saw Michael open the door.

“What the actual he-” Michael started, but Lucifer cut him off with a hurried:

“Please let me explain!”

Lucifer chased Michael through the door into the hallway where he was tugging at his tousled brunet hair.

“I’m sorry.” That’s all Lucifer could think to say.

“You’re sorry?! What the hell Lucifer?” He shouted as the first tear began to fall, and “How could you do this?” He whispered as the second one descended down his face.

“I was lonely! You’re always at work, and you basically ignore me and clearly don’t love me, so why do you even care?!” Lucifer shouted back, tears forming in his eyes, which were quickly taken care of by a wipe to both eyes.

Michael stared at him in disbelief, “You really believe that?”

Lucifer regretted to admit it, “I do.”

Michael looked at Lucifer with a blank expression, “I’m sorry you feel that way, but you’re wrong. I love you! I was working over time so I could by this.” Michael slammed the small black box on the nearby table. “I don’t know what hurts more, the fact that you cheated, or that you don’t have any faith in me.”

Lucifer looked down at the box - a ring box - and felt twenty tons of regret and stupidity rain down on him, “Michael plea-”

“No!” Michael shouted, “No. I’ll be staying with my sister, and someday come by and get my stuff.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Probably, but that doesn’t change anything.” Michael turned towards the door, “Goodbye Lucifer.”

With a great slam of the door, Michael took off wiping new tears from his eyes. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and dialed his sister’s number. After the long wait, Michael’s impatience grew.

_“Michael, do you know what time it is?”_ His sister said on the other end, groggy from sleep.

Michael took in a shuddering breath, “Anna, uh… can I come stay with you for a while?” He turned the corner of the street onto the crossing, not watching where he was going.

_“Sure, is everything okay with you and Lucifer?”_

“No, he che-”

With the sickening crunch of shattered glass, a thump against metal, and the screech of tyres, the phone call was disconnected.

Lucifer had heard the collision from inside the house, and immediately knew something was wrong. He took off running down the street, where he found he found his boyfriend - _ex_ -boyfriend - sprawled out on the road with shattered glass and red - so much red; dripping down from his face, mouth, various wounds all over his body creating a tragedy.

And that’s where this all started - and ended.

Here he stood. The golden sand turned grey by the absence of sun which has been trapped behind dull clouds taking it prisoner.

Here he stands alone, a month without Michael, the one person in his life he truly cared about. Lucifer broke so many promises, but Michael would always forgive him, but this time…

**And the North Sea Sings, “won’t you come to me baby?”**

Lucifer looks out across the sea, taking a step forward, letting the bottle drop to his side before letting go completely.

He kept walking forwards until he was up to his knees in the water.

**And the North Sea sings, “won’t you come to me baby?”**

He strips off his shirt and lets it drop to the ground, before walking even further into the water. The newly pouring rain disguising his tears. And the claps of thunder muting his screams.

**And the North Sea sings, “won’t you come to me baby?”**

And with one low rumble of thunder, Lucifer was submerged in the in the water. Never to be seen again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes. I'm also more than happy to accept questions (I have no idea whether this makes any sense what-so-ever) and constructive criticism (not just complaining, or hate).
> 
> Also, the song isn't actually about this. I just had an idea and rolled with it.


End file.
